Jori for Valentines
by jade.west.5851127
Summary: What happens when Jade catches Tori smoking, and forces her to be her slave for two weeks? What happens when Valentines falls in that last of those two weeks, and Tori finds herself falling madly for Jade?
1. Chapter 1

Tori sighed quietly as she sat on her couch and closed her eyes, unsure what to do or say. She was exhausted, upset, and worst of all Trina was pitching a fit at 3 in the morning. Tori screamed and finally had enough as she stood up and punched Trina square in the face sending her to the ground. Trina instantly got quiet and squirmed away to go tend to her bloody nose. Tori looked at the door and she grabbed her coat before she ran out to the car and climbed inside, cranking the car and shivering. She looked around before pulling out in the car quietly, moving down the road a few blocks to an open gas station and she got the guy to slip her a pack of cigarettes that she ripped into quickly. She drove over to the coffee shop where everybody normally got coffee in the morning before school and she waited outside for them to open, smoking at least three cigarettes before passing out in the back seat of her car.

Jade was driving down the road, the radio blaring rather loud as she was heading to the familiar coffee shop. The group usually met there in the morning, getting their wake up coffee before heading off to school. Pulling into the parking space she saw a familiar car. Of course Ms perfect attendance had to be the every first to show up. Jade thought about waiting inside the car until somebody else from their group will show up so she won't have to be in there with Tori alone. But after a few moment the craving for caffeine was stronger and she climbed out of her car.

Tori was passed out in the backseat the door open and her legs hanging out. She stirred slightly and reached into the front grabbing a cigarette and a lighter lighting the fourth cigarette of her morning as she closed her eyes and relaxed at the nicotine that soothed her throbbing headache. She sat up and rubbed her face gently as she smoked the cigarette, not noticing Jade, or really even caring for that matter.

Getting closer to the car jade noticed one of it's doors being open. "Just like she's asking for someone to steal it." she mumbled and and went around the car to go and close the door as she saw Tori's legs hanging out of it. "What the hell?" she whispered and took a look inside the car. "Well well, look what we've got here. Little miss perfect sneaking out to smoke." she joked slightly kicking against Tori's foot.

Tori sat up quickly and choked on the smoke she was currently inhaling. She dropped the cigarette on the ground and she looked up at Jade as she picked it up, "What the hell do you want?"she growled as she looked away, lighting the cigarette again and taking a long drag off of it. She closed her eyes and threw it down,"Jade nobody can know about this. This is strictly between us!"

"Oh, you're scared I'm going to spill your secret?" Jade smirked looking down at Tori. "Well... that will cost you something."

Tori growled getting within inches of Jade's face as she locked eyes wit her. She looked away and crossed her arms as she bit her lip, "Okay fine. What do you want?"She growled quietly as she looked away.

"That would be too easy. You're going to have to offer something. And think fast, the other's will be here in a few minutes." Jade chuckled. She already liked this day. It's not often that she gets the chance to play her evil little game with Tori that early a day.

She looked away and blushed deeply as she tried to think, squirming slightly as she bit her lip. "I'll be your...slave for a week,two weeks,"She says quickly and look around to see if any of the others are nearby.

"Two weeks and you're paying for my coffee. Come on." Jade grinned and started to head over to the coffee shop. The next two weeks will be quite interesting. "What are you waiting for, slave?" she called over to Tori before heading inside.

Tori hung her head and she threw the cigarettes in her car before she locked it and followed Jade like a completely whipped puppy dog. She closed her eyes and looked at Jade,"Black two sugars no creme, right?"

"Exactly." Jade said with a faked surprise. "You better remember that for the next two weeks." She took a seat at the group's usual table gently tapping her fingers onto the surface while waiting for Tori to arrive with her coffee.

Tori paid for the coffee and fixed it the way she /knew/ Jade would like it then she walked to the table. She hesitated before she sat the coffee down, waiting for Jade to disagree to something about it. She closed her eyes and looked at her usual seat,"May I sit master?"

"Yes." Jade said rolling her eyes. She took her coffee it's heat warming her hands as she saw Andre enter the building. He went over to their table after he ordered himself some coffee and sat down next to Tori. "Morning girls." He greeted them, a wide, stupid grin on his face. "What's with that creepy smile?" Jade asked taking a sip from her coffee.

Tori looked at Andre and her usual perky self came back as she giggled and took his hand,"Who's the girl!?" She looked at him and was determined to find out who his new crush was. "Come on Andre, tell me,"She said and smelled the fresh lemon squares they were setting out for the breakfast rush. She ignored the smell and looked at Andre. "Come on, tell me!"

"Nope. You're going to find out soon enough." he said and took a sip of his coffee, quickly setting the cup down onto the table again. "Geez, that stuff is like extremely hot this morning. A little more and they need to put a warning sign onto their cups." "Better stick to soda if you can't take the heat." Jade replied taking another sip.

Tori licked her lips quietly but shook it off as she looked away and ignored the intoxicating scent of the coffee and lemon squares. She sat back in her seat and stood up taking her bag,"I'm gonna head to school early k guys?" She said and walked towards her car. Beck and Cat bounced in happily together and smiled as they sat down with the others.

"Did you chase her off?" Beck asked as he and Cat sat down at their table a rather questioning look on his face. "Nah" she shook her head and returned her attention to the coffee in her hands. She was more or less listening to cat's rather pointless stories while finishing her coffee. "Alright, I'm off. See you guys at school." She said and went out to her car, driving off to Hollywood Arts. It was still plenty of time until school starts so she went to her locker getting the things she'll need and dropping off some stuff she will need for later classes.

Tori was by the drink machines near the janitors closet and she sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Two wees with her? What have you gotten yourself into Vega...? You're such a moron,"she said shaking her head as she turned around, freezing as she spotted Jade. She backed away and looked for an escape but stood where she was, her feet unwilling to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Her first class will be Sikowitz, a class Jade actually enjoys. She figured she'll rather head to class already than wasting her time in the halls. Turning around she found Tori standing nearby. "What are you staring at, Vega?"

Tori quickly looked away and blushed deeply,"Um...nothing. Sorry,"she bit her lip quietly as she turned and walked towards class, clenching her soda tightly in her hand. "Damn it Vega..you're going to die before two weeks is over."

Jade smirked and headed off to class. She took her usual seat and started writing some stuff into her notepad. Using the time to work a little more on a script she's been writing for a few days while waiting for class to start.

Tori sat away from her regular seat, sitting in a back corner quietly as she scribbled on her notebook silently. She glanced up at Jade and bit her lip gently as she closed her eyes whispering something that was barely audible to herself, "two weeks with her can't be that bad."

It wasn't long until the others arrived the room soon filled with the sound of people chatting about any kind of thing. Jade put her notepad into her bag as Cat came up to her telling some wierd story about her brother. The chatting died off as Sikowitz entered the room explaining the topic of the upcoming lesson.

Tori sighed as she closed her eyes and relaxed in her seat. As the bell rang she jumped up and tried to escape the room quietly and quickly. She felt Beck's arms wrap around her waist and she squirmed some, "Beck get off of me,"She whined as she looked around and pulled away from him. She saw Jade coming and before she could even register the idea to run she was trapped. She went to Jade's side like a scorned puppy and she sighed lowly, knowing that it would at least keep Beck away from her.

"Coffee, now." Jade demanded glaring at Tori waiting for her to do the assigned task. She didn't have to wait long though. She smirked as Tori hurried out into the hall. Adjusting her bag over her shoulder she pushed past Beck heading for next class Beck following close behind. "What's with you two today?" He asked speeding up to walk next to her. "She..." Jade thought for a brief second. Spilling Tori's secret would mean the end of the two week slavery and Jade just started to enjoy it. "She lost a bet." Jade stated as their ways parted. Beck was about to ask what sort of bet Tori would be willed to do with her but Jade already disappeared into the classroom.

Tori sighed as she got the coffee and fixed it the way Jade desired it. She blushed and smiled as she walked into Jade's class and put the cup on her desk,"I uh..I got you some lemon squares too. Beck told me you liked them,"She blushed as she looked away. "I gotta go to class,"She said and she ran from the room disappearing to her class. She sat down in her desk and pulled out her notebook staring at the page where she had scribbled her own and Jade's names, staring at them adoringly as she trailed her fingers over the paper. The rest of the day dragged by and she went to her locker as the day ended, shoving her books inside then headed towards her car. She felt a cold hand clasp around her wrist and she froze, closing her eyes and swallowing hard as she turned around to face Jade.

Jade smirked at Tori's rather shocked expression. "You're not going home... at least not yet." she said and before Tori could protest she dragged her out to her car. "Get in." She demanded waiting inside the car. "Hurry, I'm not going to wait all day here." As soon as Tori climbed into the car Jade drove off.

Tori buckled up and she closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. What was this girl doing to her? She was driving her out of her mind, and Tori knew she couldn't stand all of this much longer. She exhaled heavily and watched out the window as she tried to figure out where they were going. "So where are you taking me Jade?" she said as she finally found her voice in the back of her throat and she slowly brought her head around to face Jade.

"Don't ask. You'll see." Jade replied not even bothering to look up from the traffic. While waiting at a traffic light she turned on the radio her fingers drumming on the steering wheel. After a little while they arrived. "Follow me and don't even dare to ask any dumb questions." she said heading inside the house.

Tori blushed and watched her for a minute before she scrambled after her quickly. She caught up to her and slowed down as she relaxed and resumed her usual slow pace. She watched Jade with a hard gulp as she followed her inside and looked around the house. She started to ask a question but thought second about it and she closed her mouth, growing quietly.

Jade tossed her bag onto a chair and let herself fall onto the small sofa in the living room. "What am I going to do with you?" Jade mumbled thinking about anything she could demand Tori to do. "Well, let's have some food first." she turned to face Tori. "Order a pizza, the phone is over there." she said pointing at the phone on the kitchen counter.

Tori opened her mouth to say something but she looked away and grumbled something quietly to herself. She picked up the phone and then looked at Jade, "What kind of pizza?" She looked down at her feet quietly and then looked up at Jade and closed her eyes ignoring the cold shivers that the girl's gaze sent down her spine.

"I don't know. One of these with like anything on them." Jade said switching on the TV. Zapping through the channels she searched for something worth watching without sucsess. "This is boring." she mumbled and got her notepad out of her bag. She read the parts of the script she's been writing and frowned. "This is crap" she growled lowly and tossed the few pages into the trash can.

Tori ordered the pizza then she secretly slipped the pages from the trash and she read them quietly,"Just a few tweaks here and there and it would be wonderful,"she said as she sat down next to Jade quietly as she handed her the pages back. She pulled out her wallet and counted out the money for the pizza, waiting for the delivery to get there. She sighed as she relaxed and closed her eyes, laying back on the couch and letting out a loud sigh. She looked over at Jade quietly,"umm, thank you for rescuing me from Beck this morning. He's been really grabby lately an-" She looked up as the doorbell rang and she got up walking to the door and paying for it quickly. She returned to the couch and sat the box down in front of Jade.

"Since when do you know something about scriptwriting?" Jade mumbled barely audible and stared at the pages. Tweaks... She tried to tweak the scrip for the last few days but the more she tried the more she got stuck. "You've been telling me something about Beck and you. Continue." she said looking up at Tori.

Tori looked away suddenly looking hurt and scared, and she cringed slightly, visibly tensing up. "He just..He..He's been really grabby is all,"she said quickly and sat down picking up the pages, "What's the story about?" She looked away and ignored the girl's icy gaze as she stared at the pages, tears begging to build up behind her brown eyes.

"It's about a mass murderer that escaped from jail kidnapping people to do tasks for him and once they are of no use anymore he simply gets rid of them. But I didn't get far into it as you can see." Jade said and got up getting two plates from the kitchen.

She read over the scripts quietly, "Well I know it might not be your style but why not spark a romantic flare, and then in the end the girl he falls for could end up killing him because she was using him all along?"She said and looked up at Jade quietly. She offered a weak smile and took a plate from Jade before opening the box, allowing Jade to take her first pick before she took her own piece and slowly started to eat it.

Jade thought about it while taking a few bites. "You know what, Vega? That's quite good considering it comes from you." She sat down her plate and picked up the script again. "That could actually work." She re-read the scrip once again. "And since you came up with that you've gotta assist me. Having some sort of co-writer will speed up the whole thing." She said looking up from the script her glare pasted onto Tori. "And I'm not going to take a no for an answer."

Tori blushed deeply, feeling her heart rate pick up slightly, "Oh yeah?" She tried to play tough as she forced a bold look onto her face,"And what if I don't wanna help?" She took another bite of her pizza and relaxed on the edge of the couch, sitting her plate on the table as she finished her pizza and left the crust. She wiped her hands and looked at Jade quietly, a daring look on her face as she stood up against the girl for the first time,"I've got way too much going on right now to help you. I have my own work." She looked away and ran a hand through her hair as she ruffled it gently, turning to back to Jade to rummage in her purse for her hairbrush.

Jade smirked. She knew she'd get Tori to back down in a matter of time. She took out a pair of scissors and silently moved over to Tori. Quickly she held the scissors againts the girl's throat. "We've got a deal, remember?" She whispered into her ear.

Tori shivered harshly against the girls body and she closed her eyes tight, swallowing hard as she tensed. She took a deep breath and exhaled quietly,"No Jade..." She tried to reach up discretely and push the girls hand away. "Jade please,"she said as she found the urge to squirm impossible and she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the growing arousal in her body.

"Didn't I say I will not take a no?" Jade said tightening her grip. "Your slave for two weeks." she repeated Tori's words in her very own "Tori voice". "So you have to do what I ask you to. Unless..." she paused and turned Tori around so both are face to face. "Unless you might not be interested in keeping your secret a secret anymore." Jade smirked in victory, her eyes locked with Tori's.

Tori held the eye contact for a moment before she broke and her eyes turned away from the girls and she pulled out of her grip, her body quivering, "Okay okay. I'll do it,"she whispered quietly, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as she reached up and rubbed her neck gently, obviously shaken by the girl, but unknown to Jade she was unbelievably aroused.

A quick smile spread across Jade's face but immediately morphed back into a smirk. "See, much better." she said and sat back down finishing her pizza.

Tori spotted the small smile before it managed to disappear. She looked down at her watch and knew she had better get home, but she wouldn't go anywhere until Jade told her to leave. She looked at Jade then quietly got herself another slice of pizza,"This wasn't just some plot to get me on a date now was it Jade West?" She said in a suspicious and pointed tone. She looked at Jade and smirked brightly, a dark glimmer in her eyes as she leaned closer to Jade. "Cause if this is a date, then it is horrible."

Jade stared at Tori raising an eyebrow. "A date? Whoa there, I know Cat does get wierd and bizzare thoughts but you just top that." she said shaking her head. "Our so called date at Nozu's was horrible. This non-date can at least be productive if we ever get to work on the script."

"I have some work to do. Mind if I multi-task?"She said as she picked up her bag quietly and pulled out her notebook. It was still open to the page and she quickly slammed it shut before Jade could see it. She took a deep breath and sat her notebook down as she pulled out her pencil from the bottom of her bag. "I was kidding about the date by the way. I would never willingly go out on a date with you,"she forced a dry laugh.

"You wouldn't be alive for long enough to regret it in case you wouldn't be kidding." Jade simply replied and started adding some notes to her script. After a few moments she loked up checking the time. "We won't be alone for long, let's head over to my room if we want to work without someone bothering us." She said and picked up her things heading off towards her room waiting for Tori to follow.

Tori looked up at her quietly and sighed as she stood up, slowly following the girl to her room. She hesitated before she walked into the room and closed her eyes, sitting in the desk chair beside Jade's bed. She looked up at her and sighed as she tried to relax herself, "Okay let's get this over with. I need to get home, do my homework, cook supper for the others, then wash the dishes and go to bed,"she said rambling off her chores out loud as she scribbled some answers quickly on a piece of paper.

"Doesn't your sister do any chores?" Jade asked heading over to her bed. Getting herself comfortable she worked a little more on her script. "How should that guy meet the girl before he goes to kidnap her?"

"No, she's spoiled. All she has to do is eat, sleep, and spend money,"tori said rather sadly but she shrugged the emotion away and shook it off. She looked at the script and looked down at the paper, "What if he had an inside guy at the prison that hooked him up with her when he escaped. She helped him get back on his feet and started him off on his feet.

Jade nodded and made a quick note. One of many on the paper. She'll just collect ideas and put it all together later. "I guess you should go home. we've got two weeks for this and I really wouldn't like my slave to be useless because she has detention for not having her homework."


	3. Chapter 3

Tori looked at Jade and nodded quietly. "Alright, Trina is gonna pick me up so I'll wait outside,"she said getting up and disappearing quickly. She walked outside and lit a cigarette taking a long drag as she closed her eyes and let her feet drag down the sidewalk. She walked home and as she got to the door it was about 10 pm, and everybody had already eaten and went to bed. Tori dropped her bag and walked into the kitchen cleaning the dishes before she made her way to her bedroom, dropping onto her bed and pulling out her homework. It was around 1 am when she finished her homework and she laid down, closing her eyes sadly, and curling up. She felt so unsafe and unwanted in that house, but she had nowhere else to go. She hugged her pillow tight and silently cried to herself to sleep per her nightly routine, but even if they heard her, nobody would care.

The next morning Jade headed to school without stopping at the coffee shop. She spent half of the night working on her script and nearly overslept. She drove straight to school in order to make it there in time. Heading to her locker she got some books she'd need as she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She didn't even bother to look who it was and kept rummaging in her locker.

Tori stood beside the girls locker patiently and she relaxed against the lockers sipping on her own hazelnut coffee as she held out Jade's coffee to her with some lemon squares. She started to say something but she looked away, her eyes on the floor, her brow creased in a great deal of thought and concentration. She was in a deep trance of thought, and didn't even notice as Beck wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She was broken from her thought as a familiar voice slammed into her ears and she looked at Jade,"Oh, here's your coffee,"she said handing her the cup and she froze, feeling a pair of arms around her waist, groping her hips slightly. "Beck, get the /fuck/ off of me!"she screamed at the top of her lungs causing practically everybody in the hallway to stare at the trio.

A quick smile appeared on Jade's face as she took the coffee. In her mind she already settled for a morning without the hot energizing liquid. She was about to take a sip as she noticed Beck's action. Tori's words echoed in her mind "He just..He..He's been really grabby is all," She didn't pay much attention to it back then. Without any other thought she dumped her coffee over him, the dark liquid sticking to his oh so famous hair. "Didn't you hear her? Get lost!" she growled at him a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes. She and Beck broke up a few weeks ago. This time it wasn't one of their arguments that caused the break-up. He simply dumped her, telling her that getting back together was a mistake and they just don't fit.

Tori blushed as she stared at Jade and froze not able to function or process everything. It was all just going too fast for her. Beck growled as he shook the coffee from his hair and he disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. Tori stared at Jade still, her eyes locked on the girl and in her mind she jumped on her and kissed her fiercely but she knew better. She looked away and cleared her throat,"Um...Thanks you..you didn't have to,"she said obviously still shaken by the boy. She shivered and adjusted the waistband of her pants above the bruises on her hips. She closed her eyes as she exhaled, trying to calm herself. "We should get to class,"she said quietly as she turned and walked to her first block of the day. She sat her stuff down and grabbed her keys walking out to her car. She hesitated knowing she'd be late to Sikowitz's class but she drove down the street quietly and pulled up at the coffee shop getting Jade's regular, and she also stopped by a store getting a pack of cigarettes. She sat back on the front of her car in the parking lot and smoked quietly, letting her stress slip away some as she swallowed her feelings and got in the car. She put the cigarette out as she finished it and she grabbed the coffee heading back to class quietly. She walked in the door and looked at Sikowitz walking past him and handing Jade the coffee. She smiled weakly and quickly went back to her seat, closing her eyes as she rested in the chair.

"Whatever, he deserved it." Jade shrugged, a cold tone in her voice as she headed to class. She was a little confused as Tori left the room again but thought she might have forgotten something in her car. She grew slightly concerned as Tori wasn't back by the time class started but she shrugged it off. She would come back, she'd have to, her stuff was still at her seat after all. Seing Tori's things at her place but no Tori around Sikowitz gave the class a puzzled look but started his lesson anyways. They have been about 5 minutes into class as the door opened. Without a single word Tori walked past the teacher and over to Jade handing her another coffee. Everyone including Sikowitz watched them, confusion written all over their faces. After telling Tori that she could have gotten him a coconut while ditching part of the class to go get a coffee for Jade he continued the lesson. After class Jade headed to her locker but stopped at Tori's first, watching the girl rummage it for a second. "Thanks." she said quickly and went over to her locker.

Tori looked at Jade and smiled weakly. She looked away and closed her eyes as she leaned on her locker and put a hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes and let her books fall to the floor as she ran rapidly down the hall to the bathroom. She heaved herself over a toilet and disposed the contents of her guts. She cried quietly as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She knew what was happening, she wasn't just sick, she knew it was morning sickness. She stared at the wall with a dull glint in her eyes as she cried to herself in the quiet of the bathroom, the stall door locked as she continued to heave everything out of her. She continued to sit in the bathroom, dry heaving after a while and completely dehydrated. She whimper as she fell weakly back against the wall of the stall and she closed her eyes, her mouth and throat burning from the acid from her stomach.

Jade flinched in suprise as Tori's books fell to the floor loudly. Her gaze remained on the very place she just stood moments ago before she turned back to her locker placing the last few books in it. She frowned as Tori didn't re-appear after a while. She went over to her locker, picked the books off the floor and stuffed them iside, closing the locker's door before heading to the girls bathroom. "Vega? You okay there?" she called out stepping inside.

She looked up from the floor and whimpered, unable to talk as she sobbed over the toilet silently. "Go..I'm..I'm fine,"she whispered barely audible. She put her hands on the walls, and struggled as he tried to stand up. Her legs buckled under her, her fingernails digging at the walls of the stall as she weakly opened the door and slumped over the sink, splashing some cool water on her face as she coughed around the stomach acid in her throat. The bruises on her hips were slightly exposed, and she quickly moved to hide them back under the warm security under her jacket.

"You don't seem fine." Jade mumbled watching her struggle to stand. One moment Tori was all fine and now she's a wreck. "I think you should go home before you spread your germs on anyone. Seriously, go home." she said as she kept watching her.

"I'm not contagious Jade...I'm not just sick,"she whispered sadly as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She rubbed some water on her face and relaxed as she sipped some from her hand, rinsing the stomach acid down her throat and relieving just a bit of the burn. She turned away from Jade and put a hand over her stomach. "But I am gonna go home. If you need anything..you have my number,"she whispered as she walked from the bathroom and out to her car collapsing. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself in her seat, starting the car and slowly driving home.

Jade watched Tori leave the bathroom, somewhat confused about what she was talking about. She shook it off and headed to class. At lunch Cat, Robbie and Andre asked her if she'd know where Tori disappeared to. She told them that she was home sick and calmed a worried Cat explaining her that she'll surely be doing better soon and will be back at school tomorrow. Non of them dared to ask why Beck wasn't with them at lunch. He was avoiding Jade since the morning and she was glad about it. After school she drove to the Vega's house patiently waiting at the door for someone to open.

Trina opened the door, blankly staring at Jade without saying anything, then shut the door. She turned and walked into the kitchen quietly, ignoring the pounding on the door. Tori looked up from the dishes and walked to the door, opening it quietly. She turned, leaving the door open and went back to her chores. She leaned weakly against the sink and washed the dirty dishes to a spotless clean, Trina plopped down on the couch with her headphones in ignoring Tori's pain filled whimpers.

Shooting Trina a glare Jade entered the building. "Got your homework and stuff you missed today." she simply stated and put a bunch of notes onto the small table in the kitchen. Watching Tori she noticed how weak she seemed. She went over to her and gently tapped her shoulder. "Go sit down, there is someone else who can do this." she said pointing over at Trina. She gently nudged Tori towards the table and headed over to the couch, ripping the headphones off the older Vega who gave her a hard glare. "Go, get useful." jade growled pointing at the dirty dishes.

Trina scoffed and looked at Tori,"I don't have to. That's what /she/ is for...She has to do something around here,"Trina said rolling her eyes. Tori stared at her sister, the words cutting her and she got up walking out the front door and slamming it behind her. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care as she walked down the sidewalk tears pouring from her tired eyes as she tried to keep her dizzy balance. She leaned on a brick wall weakly and coughed some as she let all the hurt come back. She knew what she had to do and she shook her head at her own thought, making her cringe, but there was no way she could go through high school with a baby. She put a hand on her stomach and thought about that awful night, she couldn't forgive Beck, and she couldn't tell Jade. When she found out she was pregnant she told Beck hoping he must understand but this was his fault in the first place and she should have known he would run away from it. She cried quietly and gripped at the brick wall weakly, her legs trembling as she slowly slid down the wall to sit on the sidewalk, letting the rain wash over her as the storm settled in, the wind howling and lightening cracking loudly through the sky.

"/She/ is your sister! Don't you notice she's sick and really shouldn't be running around doing chores while you sit on your ass doing nothing?" "She's there for the chores and I'm there for being the pretty one. Why do /you/ care, anyways?" Both girls shouted at each other. "I may not particulary like Tori but I could never hate her as much as I hate you. I am damn sure you are the reason your parents are never around. They are just trying to escape from you. You may be the last to notice but nobody can stand you. Now get off your lazy ass and finish those damn dishes!" Jade growled taking out her scissors while taking a step closer to Trina. "Whatever. If I do those dishes will you leave?" the older Vega asked a annoyed tone in her voice. "Deal." Jade waited for Trina to start on the dishes, mumbling something she couldn't understand before she left the house. She went down the street looking for Tori as the rain started to pour down onto the earth. "Fuck." She took out her phone sending Tori a text. "Where the hell are you?"

Tori felt her phone go off but she ignored it as she stood and looked towards home. Even weaker than before, and with struggle she stood and stumbled towards home, stopping in a heap as she fell against Jade. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes. Her body was ready for her to be pregnant, she couldn't take pregnancy on top of school, chores, and helping Jade. She looked away, "I"m..I'm so sorry, it's...Beck..he..,"she looked away and hesitated before she closed her eyes weakly. She couldn't finish the sentence as she put a hand on her stomach, unable to form the words in a way that didn't make her want to puke. She shook her head and sobbed against Jade, her cries loud but drowned out by the thunder. She pulled up her shirt with much effort and let it fall away from her body, leaving her in just her bra. Her torso and her hips were cut and bruised, and she looked up staring into Jade's eyes, pure fear and regret in her own.

Jade froze as Tori leaned on her crying. She was about to tell her to go inside because of all that rain as Tori lifted her shirt, exposing all the cuts and bruises scattered over her body. "Beck did...that?" she asked in disbelief "When. Why. How?" She picked up the shirt and handed it to Tori. "Put that back on and come with me." she waited for Tori to slide her shirt on again before grabbing her wrist dragging her to her car. She knew she can't stay out in that weather and leaving her with her sister was no option. "Get in." she demanded climbing into the car. "Let's get out of the rain."

Tori stared at Jade for a moment before doing as she was told. She felt comfortable around this girl, and she got in the car, "I'm gonna get your car all wet,"she whined quietly as she looked at Jade, "I'll clean it when it stops raining..I'm sorry,"she whispered looking down. It was plain on her face how whipped and scared her family had her about doing things. For once there was no happy warm smile on her face, and no spark of happiness in her eyes. She was just dull, wet, broken Tori Vega, and it looked like somebody had hit her with a train. She looked up at Jade sadly and took a shaky breath as she tried to talk. "He..Before he broke up with you the first time he..he got me cornered at Daniels house..and and they both..,"she looked away on the verge of breaking down, her body quivering in pain at the thought of what had taken place. "First Beck..then..then Daniel got in. They wouldn't stop, no matter how much I cried, it hurt so much Jade...They took turns pleasing themselves, and and beating me. It still hurts when I think about it,"she sobbed quietly as she leaned forwards on the dash holding her stomach sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's gaze was glued on Tori while she spoke. She felt sorry for that girl. Even though they haven't had been the best of friends she still sort of cared for her. At least after hearing all that she did. "Bastards." she mumbled her hands firmly gripping the steering wheel. For a while she kept watching the raindrops crash on the windshield. "You know what? I'm gonna help you get back at them." she said and started the car pulling out of the driveway. "But first you'll come with me, let those chores for your sister. I'm quite sure she's still busy with the dishes anyways." Jade smirked "I'll find some dry clothes for you and then we'll plan on revenge, okay?" She looked over at Tori, a grin on her face. "And don't worry about the car, it'll dry."

"Oh no Jade. I...I can't do that. I just. I'm not that kind of person and it would be mean to do that to them. They're my friends,"she whimpered. The truth was she was scared Jade might be hurt if they went against Daniel and Beck. She stared at Jade quietly and shook her head, "No. We don't have to. Let's just..just work on the script, I'll be fine..really,"she whimpered as she sat back in the seat, her body was so tense you could see how hard she was straining just not to cry. She turned her face away from Jade and stared out the window sadly, shivering from the cold of her clothes that clung desperately against her tanned skin."Jade I'm scared...about..,"she looked down and touched her stomach, "I know I'm pregnant...but I can't finish school and take care of a baby." She closed her eyes, as her body quivered again and begged for her to merely curl up in a ball.

"Your friends? Don't be ridiculus, Vega. That's seriously not how friendship works plus they deserve to get their asses kicked." It was beyond Jade's imagination how Tori could just let them get away with that. Sure Tori was the always perfect kind of girl but even someone like her would try to get back at someone after they did something like that. There was a moment of silence before Tori spoke up again. "Wait. You're what? Oh." For once Jade didn't know what to say. But was there even something she could say? "We're almost there. Soon you can change it some warm, non soaked clothes." Jade said and sent her a quick smile.

Tori's smile didn't appear, she merely turned her head away and looked out the window, holding her stomach sadly. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, and she closed her eyes sadly as she leaned against the cold window. The foggy cold glass felt wonderful against her hot sweating skin and she let out weak, tired, and rather heavy breathes every now and then. She looked up as they pulled up to Jade's house and she stared at the house, more like a mansion if she thought about it. She slowly got out of the car and made her way to the porch to join Jade.

Jade usually enjoyed seeing Tori sad but this time she couldn't stand it. Maybe it was because she wasn't the reason for it. "Come on." Both went inside the building and Jade headed straight into her room. She knew she still had those old pajamas Cat left at her place when she was staying for a weekend because she didn't want to go to her relatives while her parents have been taking her brother to a "special hospital". It's sleeves have been a little too long for Cat so it should fit for Tori. After some rummaging she finally found it. "This should fit." she said as she came back into the living room, Tori still waiting in there. "Second door on the left. Just dump your stuff into the laundry container." she continues handing Tori the pajama.

Tori looked at Jade and she went to hug her but stopped herself. She pulled back slightly and she placed a soft quick peck on the girls cheek,"Thank you Jade." She took the warm dry clothes and walked into the room. She stripped her wet clothes from her body and shivered before she dried off, ruffling her hair desperately in an attempt to dry it somewhat, then she slid on the clean pajamas and stepped out. She looked around before she slowly walked to the living room, putting a hand on her growling stomach.

Jade froze and before she could even react Tori left. "What the hell?" she mumbled to herself quietly and wondered about the sudden act of affection. But soon she shrugged it off as Tori just being wierd or maybe even suicidal. She should know better than to kiss Jade West, even if it's just on the cheek. She was sure Tori's mind was just sorta messed up after all what happened. While waiting for her Jade figured she might start to make some dinner.

Tori made her way into the living room and looked around quietly before moving slowly into the kitchen. She hid in the doorway and looked at Jade,"I..I would have cooked for you...I'll clean the dishes so don't worry about them,"she whined as she cautiously made her way over and sat down at the table. She relaxed in the seat and looked at Jade, watching her cook quietly before she finally spoke up," I...Jade I quit smoking..so if you find me doing it...knock some sense into me,"she said, her eyes locked on her feet.

"You don't have to do everything, only when I tell you to." Jade joked stirring the pasta. She doesn't mind cooking she actually enjoys it as long as it doesn't take hours to finish. "I'll gladly do that if I ever catch you near a cigarette." It wasn't long until she filled two plates with the noodles and put some Bolognese sauce on top. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned." she laughed setting a plate in front of Tori.

Jade hardly had time to sit it in front of Tori as she hungrily but neatly dove into the plate with a fork. She was proper yet quick as she stuffed the food into her mouth and she shivered in delight, the warm food filling her stomach. She was going to eat for once in as long as she could remember and she quickly finished the plate. "Jade..Thank you...The food it was..It was nice to have something other than cold left overs,"she said as she put the fork down and stared at the empty plate, wiping the sauce off the plate with her finger and smiling at how nice it tasted.

Jade smiled seeing how Tori seems to enjoy her cooking. Usually she only cooks for herself and only when she's home alone. Sometimes she was cooking with Cat but she always insisted that they'd make something like sweet pancakes. "There is still some left if you want some more."

"Oh no thank you. I'm full,"she lied as she looked at the sink and stood quietly moving over to it. She stood at the sink and washed the dishes quietly as she hummed a quiet song to herself. It was one of Jade's songs, and she smiled as she hummed the song, moving over and turning on the hot water to rinse the dishes. The feeling that somebody was watching her, made her stop, the hot water turning to scolding and burning her skin.

Jade watched Tori after she finished her pasta. She was about to tell her that she'll do the dishes as she saw her flinch. She rushed over to her and stopped the steaming water. She shook her head and took a cool-pack out of the freezer. "Here and now go, I'll finish this." she shooed Tori away from the sink.

Tori looked at Jade and shook her head,"No..I'll do it,"she said as she stood her ground at the sink and she stared at Jade. She let her eyes wander down to the girls lips but she quickly looked away and then down to the dishes continuing the wash the dishes. She relaxed against the side of the counter and she picked up the dishes, ignoring her burnt, red hands.

"I'm not sure if you're just stupid or way too stubborn for your own good." Jade said taking the plate out of Tori's hands. Grabbing her wrist she dragged her over to the table, once again handing the cool pack over to her. "Now sit and cool those damn burns. Remeber, you have to do what I tell you to for the next two weeks and that was an order." she said before returning to the sink.

Tori stared at Jade and she huffed as she put the ice pack gently over the scolding burns. She let her eyes linger on the girl, grazing up and down her body quietly as she leaned against the table gently. She let a small smile cross her red lips as she brushed the hair from her face with her fingers.

Jade finished the dishes and returned to Tori. "Now was it so hard to let someone else do any chores for a change? I guess not." she said and headed over to the living room. "Hey, you want to stay on that chair or get a more comfortable seat over here?"

She looked up quietly and slowly moved into the living room to sit on the very edge of a chair looking away from Jade as she shifted her weight slightly. She looked at the tv and then down at the floor quietly, relaxing slightly in the chair. She moved over to Jade and slowly she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky, nervous breath. "Thank you so much Jade..,"she whispered lowly and she looked up into the girls eyes, her body shaking slightly as she pulled away.

Jade froze in the hug but relaxed quickly. "It's fine. There isn't really something to thank me about." she said and switched off the TV. "So, how are we going to make those dudes pay?"

She stopped and she looked at Jade quietly as she closed her eyes, "Remember when we did that stage fighting scene...? Could you do a few of those bruises, and we could get them on battery. My dad's a police officer..and he actually cares about me. I can't do revenge..I'm sorry. I'm not good at holding grudges, that's why I still come around you." She looked away and bit her lip as she thought about it, "That and that I...I sorta well..Jade I'm attracted to you,"she said quickly and looked away hiding her face behind her hair.

"I could but I think the bruises you already got should be enough. And do you remember how it all ended? No fake bruises. But getting your cop dad involved will be usefull... wait what? " Jade's gaze shot over to Tori.

Tori took another shaky breath and she shook her head as she moved away and shrugged, rubbing her cold arms, "Nothing. Where's the bathroom?"she said as she moved towards the hallway and glanced back at Jade, but didn't dare to make eye contact.

"First door on the right." Jade said and watched Tori disappear. "Did she just...? Nah." she quietly whispered to herself. Shaking off the thought she went into the kitchen getting herself some coffee.

Tori walked into the bathroom and she stared at herself in the mirror before she splashed some cold water on her face. She raised up and wiped her face off, taking a deep breath and heading back into the living room, "It's okay. I can do this. Just walk up to her and tell-" She stops as she sees Jade in the kitchen and she looks towards the door, a knock echoing through the air. "Want me to get it?"She looked up at Jade then to the door as it opened on its own and Beck walked inside, closing the door. "Jade, we need to talk."

"It's probably Cat. Go on, let her..." Jade stopped as Beck walked up to her. She was about to confront him with the things he did to Tori but decided it would be better to wait until they have a plan how to have Mr Vega handle it. If beck would know that she knows about it he would surely be more cautious. "Talk? I don't think we have anything to talk about. We are over. Leave." she said in a cold tone and returned to fixing her coffee.

"Jade..Just..Just listen to me okay? Hear me out baby,"he says as he walks towards her ignoring the dagger like stare, and Tori honestly don't see how he does it. He slowly wraps his arms around Jade and kisses her softly leaving Tori on the hall, her fists clenched in anger. "Beck..she said leave,"Tori growled impatiently. He pushed the coffee aside and pushed Jade gently against the counter, kissing her again, "Baby please...I need you so much. Don't do this,"he whispers as he looks into Jade's eyes. Tori growled and walked over slamming a hard kick in Beck's side and standing between him and Jade, "She said leave damn it, now get out!" "Well well, who's being a defensive little puppy?"Beck growls as he stands up and holds his side grunting slightly in pain. Tori clenches her fists tightly and stares at Beck, fear striking her hard as he locks eyes with her and smirks. Tori's body quakes as she stands protectively in front of Jade and Beck moves towards them, "You know..Ryder wants one...so after this..maybe you could uh come over...and be a good little bitch,"He growls as his large hand rubs Tori's stomach then moves up to wrap around her neck. Tori grabs his hand and squirms some with a whine, unable to fight back as her body freezes in terror at the boys twisted and nasty smile that she glimpses before he kisses her harshly. "Beck, get off of me!"she screams but it comes out as a mere squeal, and a cry, tears forming in Tori's eyes.

"Oh no, you won't hurt her again." Jade growled and ripped him off Tori. "What the hell is wrong with you? First you break up with me for no apparent reason, then you cling yourself to Tori only to come back crawling to me. Not to mention the crap you and Ryder did together." she yelled pushing him against the wall. "Yes, I know about it. And don't even dare to think you'll get away with it. I am making sure of that."

Tori blushed deeply and put a hand on Jade's shoulder, "Jade..let him go." Beck looked terrified and he shoved Jade away sending her to the floor face first as he dashed to the door and run to his truck starting it quickly. Tori caught Jade and blushed deeply as she looked up at her, "You okay..?"She reached up and brushed the girls raven hair from her face, looking into her gorgeous eyes and she smiled weakly, biting her lip with a quiet inward giggle.

"Yeah, since you didn't let me rip that coward apart I figured I'll just attack that floor." Jade joked and got herself in a standing position again. "We really need your father to get him and Ryder. Oh and you shouldn't walk around alone at school. Who knows what he'll do if he can catch you alone." she trailed off and grabbed her coffee taking a few sips from it. "So when is he going to be back in town?"

"Not till next week...I could always get Andre or Robbie to walk with me..You know how desperate they are to be around me...,"she said looking away quietly as she ruffled her chestnut locks and let them fall down over her shoulders, nearly shrouding her face. "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself though. I don't want to be a burden to anybody,"she said staring blankly at the floor, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You can walk with them when we have different classes otherwise you are coming with me. That's an order." Jade said, a smirk on her face. "I said I'll make sure he won't hurt you again. Being evil to little Miss perfect is my job." she laughed.

Tori leaned on Jade weakly and closed her eyes tiredly,"Somehow I find that comforting,"she laughed quietly and wrapped her arms slowly and gently around Jade's arm, cuddling against it quietly as she yawned.

Jade looked down at Tori slowly getting herself off her grip. "No need to get all clingy." she said and went back into the living room. Setting the coffee on the table she zapped through the channels but couldn't find anything she'd think of as worth watching. "Seriously, who on earth likes to watch those shopping crap?"

Tori looked at Jade as she pulled away and she hugged up to herself, closing her eyes. "Sorry..I..I didn't mean to,"she stopped herself and sighed as she hugged her knees to her chest gently. She looked up at the tv but she quickly fell asleep, sitting away from Jade in the recliner, leaving the large couch empty. Tori had a sad look on her face as she slowly fell asleep, twitching every now and then and mumbling inaudible nothings.


	5. Chapter 5

Noticing Tori being silent she looked over at her finding the girl asleep. She smirked about to scare her awake but decided against it. It was quite late already and she figured that Tori would need some rest after everything that happened during the day. Quickly Jade went upstairs to get a blanket and quietly tucked her in before heading back to her place watching some more TV.

Tori only woke when the sunlight streamed in over her face and she groaned covering it with the blanket. She slowly opened her eyes trying to remember where she was, "I..I'm at Jade's,"she whispered to herself before she slowly sat up and ruffled her messy hair. She took out her brush and brushed out the long tangles looking over at the sleeping Jade before she draped the blanket gently over her and walked into the kitchen. She looked around quietly before making the girl breakfast, starting a hot pot of coffee and fixing a large cup the way Jade liked it, then a smaller one for herself. She set the table up then took the coffee to the living room,"Jade..wake up. Breakfast is ready,"She whispered as she gently touched Jade's arm.

Jade mumbled something and stirred to a point she almost fell off the couch startling her wide awake. "What the? Oh right, you." she said brushing some strands of hair out of her face. "Is that coffee?" she looked up at Tori holding the cup before quickly snatching it from her. Smiling she sat on the couch sipping the hot liquid.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen, the table is set and everything,"Tori said as she twisted the tip of her foot against the floor like a nervous child would do. "Come on, before it gets cold,"She whispered and walked into the kitchen taking her own coffee and sitting down at her plate, a much smaller portion of food for herself than what was on Jade's plate. There was bacon, eggs, waffles, grits, and some fresh orange juice. Tori smiled shyly up at Jade as she salted her food slightly, "Hope you enjoy it."

Jade slowly got up and followed Tori into the kitchen. She sat down at the table her gaze wandering over all items placed on it until it finally made it's way to Tori. "A complete breakfast. Nice. Thank you." Jade smiled and started on her food. She usually made her own breakfast but for once it was nice to wake up and find everything being ready. "Your clothes are clean and dry again. Had nothing better to do after you fell asleep so I figured I torture the washer and get your clothes ready so you can get out of this ridiculous pajamas. You'll find them on the chair in the bathroom."

Tori, having such a small portion, quickly finished her food and she headed to the bathroom changing into her hip huggers and the small v-neck shirt. She relaxed as she felt like she was back in her own skin and she walked out into the living room looking at Jade and she fixed the girl another cup of coffee,"Are you full?" She walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Tori, having such a small portion, quickly finished her food and she headed to the bathroom changing into her hip huggers and the small v-neck shirt. She relaxed as she felt like she was back in her own skin and she walked out into the living room looking at Jade and she fixed the girl another cup of coffee,"Are you full?" She walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Jade nodded quickly. "Are you? There was like nothing on your plate." She got up and went over to the sink filling some hot water into it before washing her dishes.

Tori pushed Jade away from the sink as she washed the dishes, keeping her at bay with her hips and a wide smirk,"I'm fine Jade. Go relax and drink your coffee,"she said as she finished the dishes and moved over to rinse them quietly, keeping Jade back from the sink with ease as she teased the girl and looked at her. "You're not gonna get to these dishes, so I suggest you just go somewhere and sit down."

"You act like those dishes are some sort or treasure or something." Jade said crossing her arms. She reached over at the table taking her coffee drinking some sips. "Well, you're busy with your precious plates so I'm gonna go and take a shower. I'm sure you'll find yourself something to do in the meantime." she said and put the empty cup into the sink before disappearing upstairs.

Tori watched Jade leave and she laughed quietly to herself as she put the dishes away after drying them. She sat down on the couch quietly and pulled out her phone, seeing she had messages from Trina and listened to them quietly. She deleted them and stared at her phone waiting for it to ring again, but it never did.

After a while Jade came back downstairs wearing some black jeans, her green shirt and her hair wrapped in a towel. "Waiting for some important call, huh?" Jade grinned and sat down on the couch.

"No, waiting for Trina to call me so she can cuss me out again. She's already called and left six messages this morning,"she shrugged as she put her phone down and looked at Jade quietly. "You look funny with your hair like that,"she laughed as she taunted Jade. "I might just take a picture and put it on the slap."

"Do it and you'll die a long and painful death." Jade warned and unwrapped her hair gently drying it off before tossing the wet towel at Tori. "Stop laughing Vega! You surely look weird with a towel on your head too."

Tori rolled the towel and smirked as she snapped it in the air inches in front of Jade,"Not as funny as you do." She giggled innocently and looked up at Jade as she slowly picked up her phone, "Oops..what's this?"she said as she held up the phone for Jade to see the picture. "Well...I mean, the send button is /right there/. It wouldn't be hard to accidentally press send."

"Don't you dare! Delete that! No wait, give me the phone!" Jade shouted and leaned forward trying to snatch the phone out of Tori's grip. "Give me the damn phone."

Tori took a step back and hid it behind her back quietly,"Or what?" She smirked as she looked at Jade and leaned back against the wall quirking an eyebrow playfully. She tossed the towel at Jade and dashed for the kitchen quickly.

Tossing the towel onto the couch Jade ran after Tori. "Or... or you will regret it." she yelled chasing her around the table. "You better stop now."

Tori looked at Jade and shook her head quietly feeling the playfulness obliterated by Jade's shrill voice and she stopped. She tossed the phone to Jade and shoved past her into the living room, sitting down on the couch and staring at the door. "I have to go home today,"she said abruptly.

After quickly deleting the picture Jade handed the phone back to Tori. "Don't you think your sister can take care of herself for one weekend? Your dad won't be back home until next week and your mother doesn't seem to be home much as well so who would complain?"

Tori shrugged quietly and she looked away as she took her phone shoving it in her pocket quietly. "I just. I have to go,"she said as she walked out the front door and down the sidewalk, lighting a cigarette and closing her eyes as she inhaled the sweet taste of her release. She walked down the sidewalk towards home and looked up at the sun quietly as it beamed down over the town.

Soon a car slowed down next to Tori the window on the passenger's side rolling down slowly. "What did I tell you about walking around alone? Now get your ass into the car before I kick it for smoking again."

"No. I'll be fine Jade. Go home and just..leave me alone,"she said as she ignored Jade and walked faster towards home, staring at the ground quietly and watching her feet pass under her own view quickly in a repetitive pattern.

Jade ran a hand through her hair sighing. She slowly followed her. She couldn't explain why but she just felt the need to make sure Tori will be okay. Finding her hurt and broken out in the rain sort of reminded her of a lost puppy. Plus knowing that Beck, the person she trusted, has hurt her like that just gave her another reason to protect Tori.

Tori looked at Jade and growled, "Would you stop following me!? God! I don't understand you Jade! what the hell is wrong with you!?" Tori threw the cigarette down and stared at Jade in anger. "I'm with you and you act like you don't want me around then I leave and you follow me like a lost child in the mall. What the hell!? Make up your damn mind right now Jade West. Do you want me around or not!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Shocked about Tori's sudden outburst Jade stopped the car. "Well, I... I don't know. If you would have asked that earlier I clearly would have said no but now..." she said fidgeting with her sleeve. "I guess we are some sort of... friends. And friends do care for each other, right?"

Tori rolled her eyes quietly and looked away closing her eyes,"Yeah..and you are obviously blind to flirting. I've been dropping hints at you all day." She looked away, and let her head drop quietly, closing her eyes.

"Well, I somehow did notice but... I didn't really pay much attention to it. I tried to not take it too serious. I mean why would you even do that? All I've ever been to you was mean and... well yeah mean." Jade paused looking over at Tori. "I know that sometimes I went overboard with it but... well at first I did sorta hate you. You've been all over my boyfriend, I had all right to. But the more I got to know you the more I noticed you had no intention to steal him away from me. I kept threatening you like this because I was kind of used to it and because people seem to expect me to, hell even I expected me to. You've been a threat. You got all the lead roles, been butting into the friendship between me and Cat, you've suddenly been everywhere. But lately I kind of realized that it's not really your fault. And eh..." she stopped shaking her head. "I guess I don't even make sense. forget this random rambling."

Without another word Tori pulled Jade close and kissed her softly, closing her eyes as she waited for Jade to kiss back. She started to pull away, her heart dropping as she pulled her hands away from Jade's waist, shoving them in her own jacket pockets then looked up at the sidewalk. She bit her lip softly and closed her eyes, without a word, turning and walking quickly towards her house, holding back the sobs as she reached in her pockets for her house key.

Jade froze as their lips touched. Out of everything this was the last she expected. At first she was about to pull away but something made her unable to move. Something in her mind yelled at her to not just stand there and let Tori do this but rip her head off while a second voice encouraged her to just let herself fall into this. Finally as one of the voices won the battle inside her head their lips started to part again. Jade didn't want it to end. She didn't know why but she just liked it. She would have never thought to kiss Tori Vega but now it just happened, well she got kissed by Tori but it was a kiss nonetheless. And now she craved more. Cursing herself for doing this she followed Tori. "Wait."

Tori stopped and she swallowed hard, keeping her back to Jade as she glanced back and dug for her key,"What?"Her voice was broken and sad, and she leaned on the door as she closed her eyes. She slowly turned around and looked at Jade quietly, her face bright red from the blushing, but tears in her eyes.

Jade took a deep breath and stepped closer to Tori. She hesitated at first but eventually closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto Tori's. After a few moments she pulled back a slight smirk on her face. "That."

Tori blushed deeply and went weak in Jade's arms, leaning against her slightly and catching herself as Jade pulled away, staring at her and pulling her close on top of her kissing her again, but harder, more passionately. She nipped Jade's lip and blushed as she wrapped her arms slowly around her neck.

Jade grinned looking down at Tori. "Say, do you still want to spend the rest of your weekend over here?" she chuckled playing with the keys of her car. "You don't have to, you know?."

Tori blushed and looked up at Jade biting her lip softly,"Well..Trina can take care of herself..but I need some clothes. I can't find my house key,"she said frisking her pockets again.

"Keys... Wait, didn't you see them on the counter? I put them there before washing your clothes." Jade tried to hold back a laugh. "You ran away and forgot to take your keys with you? Well, guess we'll have to use the automatic door opener then."

Tori looked at Jade and laughed quietly,"Well when I'm mad I turn into Trina." She laughed and looked at the door quietly before she rolled her eyes and shoved her bedroom window open. "Easy. Wait here,"Tori said. She jumped up into the window and slipped inside the room quietly walking around and opening the door quietly.

"Well, I was thinking about torturing the door bell until Trina opens the door but this works just as well." Jade said and went inside.

Tori laughed quietly and she took Jade's hand leading her to her bedroom. "Trina isn't here,"she said as she started picking up the clean clothes scattered around the living room and folding them. She couldn't help it, cleaning when she came home was an instinct to her.

"How do you know? Do you have some weird "Trina sense" or something?" Jade laughed and helped Tori with the clothes.

"No, but the booze is gone, and there's no music blasting so she probably went to Northridge on one of her party trips and will be home in about half and hour hungover and stumbling like a zombie,"she said bluntly with no amusement in her voice, obviously spending way too many nights with Trina.

"I'd say we better hurry and get the hell out of here before she'll be back then. She's already unbearable in her usual state so I really don't want to be forced to deal with a drunk Trina. So go and get your things, I'll finish folding these." Jade said and gently nudged her towards the stairs.

Tori stole a quick peck on Jade's lips then she ran to her room, shoving some random clothes into her bag, two pairs of pants and two shirts along with a nice small dress just in case. She pushed a pair of heels into the bag and a small scarf then slid on a thin jacket picking up her bag and grabbing Jade's hand. "Come on, lets get outta here!"

"Wow that was quick." Jade followed Tori outside to her car both climbed in and quickly drove off. It wasn't long until they arrived back at Jade's home. "Let the weekend begin." she grinned.

"What shall we do first?"She whispered as she kissed Jade's cheek and started to slow dance with the girl as her phone went off, the song I'm With You by Avril Lavigne playing loudly as she buried her face in the girls neck and swayed slightly.

"I have no idea. What do you want to do? Jade smiled and the phone went silent. "Guess your sister noticed you aren't home.

"That's not my sisters ringtone. That's Cat's,"she sighed quietly as she pulled her phone out and looked at it, listening to the message and calling Cat back. "No I can't make it tonight Cat. I'm sorry okay, I just..Some other things came up,"she said as she rubbed her neck nervously.

"So, what's the ringtone for your sister?" Jade whispered so Cat won't hear sat down on the couch waiting for Tori to finish her call wondering what the two had planned.

Tori finished and hung up quietly before looking at Jade,"It's just some default ringtone,"she said as she sat down next to Jade and leaned on her gently with a bright smile. "Wanna hear yours?"

"Of course, show me." Jade said wrapping an arm around Tori pulling her close.

Tori paused before she hit play and she smiled quietly at the song playing on her phone singing along quietly to Not Gonna Get Us by Tatu.

"Nice." Jade smiled. "And before you ask, I cannot show you my ring tone for you because I don't have a special ringtone for anyone. You guys all ring the same." she laughed slightly.

Tori smiled and rested her head on Jade's shoulder. "Hey I managed to snatch some money out of Trina's room. Wanna go eat somewhere nice?"She smiled as she looked up at Jade with a devious look in her eyes.

Jade looked down at Tori, a surprised look on her face. "Good Tori gone bad, huh? So, where are we going?"

"Where ever you want to go,"she smiled as she kissed Jade's hand softly and stood up grabbing her bag and pulling out the dress slightly before shoving it back into her bag. "I'm gonna go change and we'll go." She ran to the bathroom quickly and slid her clothes off sliding on the black silk dress that cut off midway to her knees and had a solo strap running around her neck holding it up. She slid on the black sequin heels and then tied her hair back in a neat bun, walking out into the living room quietly and looking at Jade. "What do you think?"

Jade's eyes wandered up and down on Tori's body. "Amazing." she said and got up grabbing her black leather jacket. "So, let's go. There is some small restaurant not too far away from here. Let's see if it's good."

"I'd follow you anywhere,"she smiled as she took Jade's hand and followed her out to the car quietly getting in and buckling up. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she leaned back in the seat feeling Jade slide in next to her but she opened her eyes as she felt the car still sitting idle. She looked up at Jade and caught her stare,"What is it baby? Something wrong?"


End file.
